Evacuate The Dance Floor
by MikadoTheAirConditioner
Summary: Shizaya AU. Tom thinks that Shizuo could use a night out so he takes him to a club. Shizuo is content with just sitting on the sidelines and watching until he sees a captivating man out on the dancefloor. After much deliberation I have decided that this will just be a one shot. Sorry to all those who were waiting for a second chapter!


Hello everybody! This is a fic that my best friend commissioned and I tried to write it as well as I could. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome!

Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in this story

Evacuate The Dance Floor

When Tom had told Shizuo that he had a surprise for the blonde, he didn't think that it meant a club. Apparently, he had been more grumpy than usual lately, and his partner had thought that if he went out, danced, and hooked up with some girl then he would go back to only being slightly homicidal.

There were some problems in his plan, however. One, Shizuo _did not dance_. Not even a little swaying or toe-tapping. No sir, his body did not know the meaning of the word dance. Two, he didn't particularly want to hook up with anybody, and three, even if he did want to hook up with someone, it wouldn't be a girl. However, he hadn't told Tom about the third fact yet, so the brunette didn't know about the third problem. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it, no, it was more of the fact that he forgot about telling people. It just never seemed like the right time would come up. In between chasing down people and his occasional angry episode(Tom called them tantrums, which they were not) the opportunity never arose so that he could tell his friend that he swung the other way.

However, Tom was determined to get his way. "You need to have some fun in your life," he told Shizuo.

"I have plenty of fun," the blonde replied. Tom just gave him a withering look which Shizuo ignored. He resisted the brunette's insistences for over half an hour before he finally caved.  
"Alright!" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll go!"

Tom threw his own hands in the air in celebration. "Alright! I'll stop by your place in an hour. Wear something nice." And with that, he walked away.

Shizuo looked down at his bartender's outfit. "This is nice," he muttered to himself indignantly.

* * *

An hour later, Tom knocked on Shizuo's door and then proceeded to facepalm when he saw that the blonde was still wearing the same outfit.

"What part of 'wear something nice' don't you understand?" he questioned. Shizuo stubbornly crossed his arms and replied, "This is nice."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we should get going anyway. But first…" He undid the bowtie that his partner was wearing and left it hanging loosely, then undid the first top buttons on his shirt, showing off the blonde's muscular chest, and finally, loosened the collar. He looked at Shizuo's scowling face before taking off the blonde's sunglasses and pocketing them. "We're going to a nightclub, you don't need sunglasses on," he chastised.

Now satisfied, he began walking in long strides, Shizuo following.

"So," Shizuo started, "what's the name of this club anyway?"

"Insanity," he replied. "A friend took me to it a couple months ago, now I'm kind of a regular. I think you'll like it, might even pick someone up, there are a lot of cute girls and-"

"I'm gay," Shizuo interrupted quickly. Now was a good a time as any to come out to his friend. Tom didn't even hesitate before continuing, "Oh, well there are plenty of cute guys there too. With the way you look, you'll probably meet someone, though you're lucky that I could dress you properly. Oh, look, we're here."

Shizuo wanted to protest that he could dress himself just fine, but he swallowed his words when he saw the club they were heading too. A dark building with the word _Insanity_ illuminated in neon blue lighting. The music was so loud that he could hear the heavy bass line from where he was standing. Tom lead him to the front of the line, bypassing all the people wearing shiny, leather, skin-tight clothes. Shizuo felt a bit out of place, but he pushed that feeling down when he realized all the appraising looks people were giving him. Tom said something to the bouncer that made the muscular man laugh before he let him and Shizuo in.

As soon as the blonde walked in, his senses were assaulted. It was dark inside, but there were bright lights, yellow, red, blue, orange, that flashed and illuminated the bodies that were grinding and gyrating on the dancefloor, moving to the beat of a fast-paced song, so loud that he could barely hear himself think. The smell of alcohol and sweat reached his nose, and Tom lead him to the bar that was parallel to the dancefloor. Tom ordered two of something that burned when he took a sip of it. Looking smug, the brunette gestured at the club.

"So?" he shouted over the music, "what do you think?"

"I think," Shizuo shouted back, "that I am not going to be able to dance like that," referring to the bodies that twisted and swayed. Tom just laughed before being dragged off by a woman with dirty blonde hair up in a bun, wearing a shiny black sleeveless shirt that showed off her stomach and a gray skirt with ruffles, along with some wicked black heels.

Shizuo watched his partner disappear into the crowd of bodies and laughed quietly to himself. A couple of people approached him, wanting to dance, but he just shook his head. He didn't dance. He didn't know how long he stayed at the bar, long enough that he had finished his drink and then began nursing a second one. He caught sight of Tom sometimes, dancing and laughing. Shizuo was thinking of just leaving when he caught sight of something. A crowd of people were gathering in the middle of the dancefloor. Curious, he walked over and joined the circle to see what the fuss was about.

When he caught sight of what was happening, he froze. A man was dancing, not with anyone else, just moving by himself, and he had almost everyone mesmerized. The song was the fastest one that had been played that night and Shizuo thought that the man would get tired from how fast he was moving, but he didn't. His movements were like a siren's song, calling attention from everyone and not letting them look away. He swayed and ran his hands over his body, calling attention to his flat stomach that was revealed under a mesh shirt. His chest was visible in flashes when he moved so that his jacket exposed it. Shorts that were as black as night and as short as sin drew Shizuo's eyes to toned legs that weren't still for a moment. He gaze went up to an elfish face framed by short raven hair and eyes that were looking right at him. The man kept his sights on Shizuo, moving gracefully and deadly, like a snake ready to bite. The song ended, and the man stopped dancing, breaking the spell. Shizuo retreated back to the bar, not realizing that he was being followed.

He ordered another drink and when he turned around he met the mischievous gaze of the hypnotic man who had been dancing. Shizuo swallowed his drink quickly, and fought down the flush that crept its way up his face when the raven ran an appreciative look up and down Shizuo's body, then licked his lips when he finished.

The man _purred_ , "Well hello there, tall, blonde, and hopefully, gay. I'm Izaya Orihara, and you are?"

The blonde shook the outstretched hand that he was offered and replied gruffly, "Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Well, Shizuo Heiwajima, would you like to dance?"

Shizuo looked at his drink. He could do as he had planned earlier, and leave, go back to his home, or he could take this captivating man's offer and dance.

"I'm not really much of a dancer," he admitted after a moment's hesitation. Izaya just gave him a smirk. "Not to worry, Shizu-chan, _I_ am. Just let me lead."

Shizuo thought about it for a moment before finally putting down his drink. "Then yes, Izaya, I'll dance."


End file.
